wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Piekielne Szpony
thumb|250px|Piekielny Szpon podczas walki z Lightningiem Piekielne Szpony (ang. Hell Talons) to myśliwce bombowe powszechnie używane i stworzone przez Kosmicznych Marines Chaosu. Pojazdy te, są masowo produkowane na ukrytej głęboko w Oku Terroru Piekielnej kuźni chaosu, czyli planecie zwanej Xana II. Na tejże planecie produkuje się najróżniejsze wyposażenie wyznawców chaosu, zaczynając na bolterach, a kończąc na niezwykle niebezpiecznych helldrakach, czy innych potężnych maszynach chaosu, zdolnych w pojedynkę zrównać z ziemią całe miasta. Manufaktury w piekielnej kuźni obsługują Adepci Mrocznego Mechanicum i miliardy niewolników pojmanych przez kosmicznych marines chaosu. Przeznaczeniem Piekielnych Szponów jest niszczenie naziemnych jednostek wroga, za pomocą bomb czy innej zabójczej broni. Wyposażenie Piekielne szpony są wyposażone w taką broń jak: * Działo laserowe, broń dalekiego zasięgu i wielkiej mocy, maszyny te mają na wyposażeniu zazwyczaj dwa takie działa * Działko automatyczne Żniwiarz przeznaczone do eliminacji piechoty i innych latających pojazdów Te myśliwce mają na wyposażeniu też różnorakie bomby: * Bomby wirusowe, ta zabójcza broń może nawet wybić całą populacje planety, ale w Hell Talonach zastosowano ich zmniejszone i mniej zabójcze wersje, które potrafią wybić piechotę wroga na obszarze kilku kilometrów kwadratowych. * Bomby Zapalające, te bomby stosowane są od bardzo dawna w szeregach kosmicznych marines chaosu są jednak systematycznie ulepszane przez Kowali Osnowy i Adeptów Mrocznego Mechanicus, przez co ich skuteczność wzrasta kilkukrotnie. Ładunki te są nie znaną mieszanką ekstremalnie toksycznych substancji która po aktywowaniu zapalników w bombie zaczyna spalać i przeżerać wszystko na swojej drodze. Jest stosowane przeciwko ciężkim pojazdom wroga. * Bomby klasyczne, ładunki wybuchowe używane od bardzo dawna przez ludzi i wszystkie rozumne rasy xenos. * Bomby Osnowy, niezidentyfikowane ładunki powodujące rozrzucenie i rozszarpanie całych kompani wrogiego wojska. Bardzo rzadko stosowane przez siły chaosu. Piekielne Szpony mają na pokładzie jakieś nieznane emitery, lub nadajniki które powodują halucynacje i stan podobny do przebudzenia po całonocnej imprezie z wódką i narkotykami. Jednak te wszystkie skutki pojawiają się podczas przelotu tych myśliwców nad piechotą wroga, i trwają bardzo krótko, ale skutecznie umożliwiają namierzenie i ostrzelanie Piekielnego Szpona. Specyfikacja Bojowa Piekielne Szpony są potężnymi myśliwcami bombowymi napędzanymi przez demoniczne silniki. Demoniczny silnik to naprawdę esencja demona zamknięta w maszynie która może napędzać różne pojazdy sił chaosu. Te myśliwce są legendą wśród wrogów Mrocznych Potęg, nadlatują znikąd aby szerzyć zniszczenie i chaos, zabijając tysiące ludzi w ciągu kilku sekund. Hell Talony potrafią natychmiastowo zniszczyć nie tylko piechotę, ale też jednostki lotnicze wroga. Piekielne Szpony działają w szwadronach, które czasami działają jako samodzielne bandy Kosmicznych Marine Chaosu. W przeciwieństwie do innych produkowanych na Xana II pojazdów Piekielne Szpony mają bardzo opływowy kształt i poniekąd dzięki niemu osiągają tak zawrotne i wielkie prędkości jak 2,200 kph. Hell Talony są jedną z najpotężniejszych jednostek lotnictwa Kosmicznych Marine Chaosu, są też na wyposażeniu każdego zdradzieckiego legionu (oprócz tych które się rozsypały po śmierci Horusa, chociaż te myśliwce występują czasami w większych bandach Astartes Chaosu). Piekielny Szpon może zostać poświęcony jednej z potęg Chaosu, przez co zyskuje nowe właściwości i traci niektóre poprzednie. Te myśliwce są używane podczas każdego najazdu na imperium, i zawsze zadają mu ogromne straty niszcząc wiele jednostek. Mało maszyn Imperium czy innych ras może równać się z Piekielnymi Szponami, a jeśli nawet takie maszyny zostaną wysłane, to Hell Talony są bardzo liczebne. Raz sumując Piekielne Szpony nie dość że są jedną z najpotężniejszych maszyn Chaosu to są też jedną z najliczniejszych. Źródła Imperial Armour XIII: War machines of the lost and damned Kategoria:Chaos Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu Kategoria:Jednostki Chaosu Kategoria:Pojazdy Chaosu Kategoria:Siły Powietrzne Chaosu